Extreme camping
Extreme camping is the risky, but potentially rewarding strategy of hiding in the World Beyond during the attack at midnight. The way it works is simple : find yourself a decent hiding place in the desert, perform 3 hail marys and 2 hello dollys and wait for the attack to be over... Advantage This strategy offers several advantages : *survive outside if the town gates have been closed : it happens ! Make sure to explain to your little friends exactly how much you enjoyed their joke, if you survive... *lead an extended expedition : you can make a 2 day expedition to the furthest corners of the map, maybe even longer ! *receive a scavenging bonus : if you are in the World Beyond during the nightly storms, you will receive a bonus which improves your scavenging success rate the following day (increases the chances of finding something). Extreme camping allows you to make the most of your situation to observe the winds and study the movement of the dunes and to discover interesting zones to explore. *distinction : It's not just anyone who can survive a night in the World Beyond ! *another rare distinction : for each night you manage to survive after the town has been destroyed, you will receive another rare distinction (see the following chapter : "Distinction : Zen Camper"). How do I go camping? Clicking the link "Inspect the area" will give the following options : *'Hide' : you settle down for the night. You will not be able to carry out any tasks unless you leave your hiding place. *'Improve the site ': 1 , you rearrange debris and dead branches and look for a hole to hide in. Anything to even slightly improve your chances of survival should you eventually choose to spend the night here. These improvements benefit all citizens in that zone, and remain for days to come. However, the standard of the improvements will decrease every night at midnight (damage caused by the zombie attack). *'Search for a tomb' : 1 , you dig yourself in as best you can using whatever you can find lying around to conceal your presence. Finding a tomb affords a better bonus than improving the site. If you select this, you will immediately go into hiding. You will lose this bonus if you leave your hiding place. *'Using defensive objects' : certain objects permit you to significantly improve your chosen campsite. Using these objects requires 1 . It is impossible to camp at the town gates. This is the area in which all the zombies arrive at midnight : by definition this is the worst choice possible ! The increased likelihood of survival brought about by carrying out all possible improvements to the site (objects, minor improvements and searching for a tomb) are capped. After a certain point, you will not be able to further increase your chances of survival. Chances Be honest with me Doc, what are my chances? Your chances of survival are calculated as soon as you click "hide" or "search for a tomb". If the situation in the zone subsequently improves or deteriorates, your chances of survival will not be affected. For example : You decide to hide in a zone which is controlled by 6 zombies (you will receive a penalty which will reduce your chances of survival). A citizen arrives after you and kills all the zombies. Your chances of survival will not be improved. Basically, you must choose your hiding place as the situation currently stands (surrounded by zombies). To take advantage of an improved situation, you must leave your hiding place and hide again. Your chances of survival depend on several factors : *The presence of zombies in the area (penalty, reduced if you are a scout or camouflaged), *Presence of other citizens already hiding there before you (penalty); one citizen is less likely to be discovered than 5... *Presence of an accessible building (bonus or penalty depending on the type of building), *Presence of an unexcavated building (bonus), *Distance from the town : the further you are from the town when the attack begins, the better! *Special equipment (bonus), *The number of nights you have spent in the World Beyond during this game (your first time is safe, the second less so, and the third less again, etc... WARNING: your chances of survival are capped at 90% no matter what you do, there will always be a chance (however minimal) of dying in the World Beyond. Ruins The default topology level (before any upgrades done) of each zone out in the desert depends on whether it is a special zone or a normal zone. A normal zone will always provide level 1 (see above) whereas different buildings will differ in default topology level (ranging from level 1 to 7). Level 1: Sleeping somewhere like this is basically a form of suicide, it's that simple. You'll see... *Normal zone *Abandoned Hospital *Abandoned Bunker *Abandoned Hotel *Abandoned Well *Indian Burial Ground -- (Testing suggests topolgy rating starts at -5, comparing to an additional -25% penalty to camping chances on top of all other known bonuses/penalties) *Family Tomb Level 2: There's a distinct shortage of shelter here. You feel a little bit exposed. *Buried building *Looted Supermarket Level 3: This zone offers nothing more than minimal "natural" protection. You'll just need to make do with what comes to hand. Level 4: After a quick look around, it looks like you could find a good hiding place here. *Abandoned Construction Site *Abandoned Park *Ambulance *Blocked Road *Burnt School *Cave *Citizen's Home *Collapsed Mineshaft *Construction Site Shelter *Dark Woods *Derelict Villa *Destroyed Pharmacy *Deserted Freight Yard *Dilapidated Building *Disused Car Park *Disused Silos *Disused Warehouse *Duke's Villa *Fairground Stall *Fast Food Restaurant *Fraser D's Kebab-ish *Guns 'n' Zombies Armoury *Home Depot *Mac's Atomic Cafe *Mini-Market *Motel 666 Dusk *Motorway Services *PI-KEYA Furniture *Post Office *Town Library *Old Bicycle Hire Shop *Old Field Hospital *Old Hydraulic Pump *Old Aerodrome *Once-inhabited Cave *Small House *Scottish Smith's Superstore *Shady Bar *Strange Circular Device *Warehouse *Water Processing Plant *Wrecked Cars *Wrecked Transporter Level 5: For those looking to spend the night, there are a few hideouts in this zone... *Army Outpost *Broken-down Tank *Cosmetics Lab *Equipped Trench *Garden Shed *Plane Crash Site *The 'Shattered Illusions' Bar Level 6: If required, there are some top-notch hideouts here... *Citizen's Tent *Old Police Station Level 7: This seems like the ideal place to spend the night, as it looks like there is no shortage of hiding places. *Nuclear Bunker *Collapsed Quarry Using defensive objects When installed in a zone these objects provide a camping bonus to the zone: *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Mattress Mattress *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Old_Door Old Door *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Solid_Wooden_Board Solid Wooden Board *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Trestle Trestle *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Sheet_Metal Sheet Metal *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Sheet_of_Plywood Sheet of Plywood: not a defensive object in town, just install (or left) it outside. *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/J%C3%A4rpen_Table Järpen Table Unconfirmed: *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Guard_Dog Guard Dog Items that can't be installed: *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Car_Door Car Door *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Unshaped_Concrete_Blocks Unshaped Concrete Blocks *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Torch Torch Other Objects That Improve Chances Certain items, when carried in your rucksack, improve your chances of surviving the night while camping. These items are found in undepleted zones and are: *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Festering_Flesh Festering Flesh *http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Groundsheet Groundsheet Each item provides the same increase in camping chance as a normal zone upgrade, or ~5%. Having multiple groundsheets or festering fleshes in your rucksack at once causes the chances to increase. Note: Plywoods are NOT the same as festering flesh and groundsheets. You must install the plywoods as you would with a defensive object. Carrying plywood in your rucksack does not give you any bonus. Survival Chance Descriptions of your campsite's survival chance, from the least safe to the most safe: #You reckon your chances of surviving here are hee haw... Might as well take some cyanide now. 0,10% Note: Your chance may deep below 0%, which would require more than 2 upgrades to reach "really poor". #You reckon your chances of surviving here are really poor. Maybe you should play heads or tails? 10,30% #You reckon your chances of surviving here are poor. Difficult to say. (30-50]% #You reckon your chances of surviving here are limited, but tempting. However, accidents happen... 50-65% #You reckon your chances of surviving here are largely satisfactory, as long as nothing unforeseen happens. 65-80% #You reckon your chances of surviving here are decent : you just have to hope for the best! 80-90% #You reckon your chances of surviving here are good, you should be able to spend the night here. 90-100% ''Note: Only attainable by a http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Survivalist Survivalist. #You reckon your chances of surviving here are optimal. Nobody would see you, even if they were looking straight at you. ''100% Note: Only attainable by a http://die2nitewiki.com/wiki/Survivalist Survivalist. "Optimal" may also indicate a chance well beyond 100%. Note: The percent chance attached to each survival level is an estimate, assuming each normal upgrade is equivalent to 5%. For example, it takes 4 upgrades to get from lower end of really poor to lower end of poor, and 4 upgrades to get from lower end of poor to lower end of limited. How do events unfold at midnight? At midnight you must be in your hiding place ! According to your survival chances (as explained above), you will survive or be eaten alive. If you survive, you will regain your AP and be awarded various rewards. At midnight, the zombies are particularly violent : any improvements you have made to your campsite will be less effective the following day. Warning : if you make it through a night in the desert, you will no longer be hidden. You will need to 'hide' again if you wish to spend another night outside... If the town is abandoned (if all the citizens have left it in favour of camping in the desert), the town will be considered devastated. Distinction : "Zen Camper" For each night survived after the town has been devastated, campers will receive a special rare distinction. In any case, the town must have survived for a minimum of 10 complete days for this distinction to be awarded.